


Jaloux

by Ash_Lumos



Series: Devenir [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Exploring Gon's jealousy, Killugon being adorable, M/M, OTP being sweet and stubborn, Scenes from Killua's and Gon's adult life together, and how he would react, charcater study, kisses and hugs and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 17:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Lumos/pseuds/Ash_Lumos
Summary: Killua is used to feeling jealous towards his best friend in the whole world. However, Gon, throughout his entire life never had the motives to feel so. Some things change when they grow up, though.





	1. Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [assstiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/assstiel/gifts).



> Hello!!!!!
> 
> Here's another fic with scenes from Killugon's grown up relationship for Tabby who got me hooked on Hunter x Hunter and this OTP. 
> 
> If you have requests or want to talk to me don't hesitate: http://pinkillua.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bisous!
> 
> Many.

“Killua is not exactly the social type, is he?”

 

Gon lifted his head where it was buried in a thick pile of papers, pen in hand and a tired looking expression that became even more evident by the dark circles under bright eyes.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Knuckle underlined a bunch of words on a purple filed document and tossed it aside to look at his friend.

 

“He is always with the crew but not exactly there, you know? People see him often enough but it's not like he will attempt to free talk to anybody,”

 

“Ah,” Gon scratched his nose and glanced down at the blurred lines becoming more scrambled as he tried to scan through complicated vocabulary. “I’ve never asked him but I think he likes to be around people,” 

 

Knuckle cleared his throat loudly.

 

“Sometimes,”

 

“Yes, don't get me wrong. I know I can count on him as much as I do to you,”

 

Gon smiled at that.

 

“Just sometimes it seems he is not a hundred percent comfortable,”

 

The leader supposed he was correct. Killua wasn't the most patient person in the world, even coming across as reliable to all of their friends.

 

Gon couldn't understand due to his natural way of dealing with people. They weren't all that hard to comprehend if some effort was put into the interaction. 

 

He liked to think everyone had a reason to do the things they did, even if the actions were unreasonable or mysterious at first. It was a matter of getting to the source of the problem. Where their objective was.

 

Maybe Killua knew about it. And perhaps he couldn't bother to delve into the subject simply because it wasn't in his best interest to do so. He was a good influencer and public speaker when he wished to. Even better than himself. However, it was undeniable the transmuter avoided those kind of situations at all costs.

 

“That isn't a lie. He gets along with the students, though,” Gon tried, signing a fresh printed paper on the desk.

 

“You mean the kids are terrified of him, that's why they keep their mouths closed when he's around,”

 

The other grinned without looking up, knowing perfectly well that was the case of “The scary Killua-sama”, as he heard his pupils say more than once.

 

“I think the only one I get to see him actually chatting to is that too-many-arms friend of his,”

 

“Too-many-?”

 

The older man gestured towards his own limbs, moving them around in waves.

 

“Ah- Ikalgo. Yes, they get along just fine, don't they? I think it's because they had the bond longer than most,”

 

“We’ve known each other for the exact same period and he doesn't want any chatting with me,”

 

“He’s a good listener?” Gon suggested with a smile, trying to brush off the matter. 

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?”

 

His friend laughed in that dismissive manner, so enchanting and bubbly it made the implication slide free.

 

The mood was kept light and easy as they scrolled through endless documents when Knuckle added.

 

“And there's the new guy as well,”

 

Gon’s gaze was directed at him in seconds.

 

“New guy?”

 

“Yeah, he’s pretty popular now. One of the firsts to finish the tasks at the Hunter Exam last year. He has impressive skills,”

 

“A new member? What’s his name?”

 

Gon had, as one of the many duties, to check in every new hunter that applied to the tests and personally handle their license. Not that his memory was perfect but he was good with faces.

 

“Anzo,”

 

The image was clear as water in his mind.

 

Anzo was a very dexterous young man with fighting abilities worth of envy from many companions. Gon didn't recall his past exactly but he had been raised by warriors of an ancient clan up in the Northern Continent. The guy was pretty strong.

 

“And they get along?”

 

“As well as they could have,”

 

Silence lasted for a good minute.

 

“How?”

 

“What?”

 

“How do they get along and- and stuff?”

 

“Ah, they talk more often than most during missions. Remember last month when we rescued the Uuza family patrimony?”

 

“Mhm-”

 

“They had combining ideas that worked very well,”

 

“Hmm-” dark eyebrows furrowed together in concentration, pen tapping against wood in a rapid rhythm.

 

“Don't get me wrong, Killua still acts as he always does. Even with the teasing and all-”

 

“Teasing?” The usually cheerful voice failed, a little tremor to it. Gon put up a closed fist in front of his mouth before repeating. “Teasing?”

 

Knuckle raised one eyebrow suspiciously and continued. “You’ve known him for,” there was an attempt to do the math “over ten years? Yeah, you know, the sarcasm and everything,”

 

“Yeah-sure. Sarcasm-” the laughter wasn't exactly content, more nervous than anything. The documents long forgotten as large hands scratched the back of his neck and mussled the already impossibly wild hair. “You mean all the time or? Like, a lot? Or just once or- or twice? I don't know,”

 

Knuckle snorted. The grin on his face reaching ear to ear.

 

“Quite usual, yeah- not all the time because we are professionals. What kind of team do you take us for? Honestly-”

 

“No-no, I know. I didn't mean-” he stuttered with a rising blush to the tanned face.

 

“But the guy is talkative,” the man averted his glance and muttered “funny too-”

 

Gon’s expression was priceless as he shifted in the big chair visibly. The broad figure that was his sunshine of a friend unquiet and awkward as he rarely got.

 

He could perfect imagine smoke coming out of his ears at the bothered face he was putting on. A pout with a slight twist. 

 

“You ok?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

His nose twitched.

 

“Alright,” he sighed and slapped layers of papers loudly on the desk. “My part here is done and you’re very welcome for me handling all the financial structuring bit of your new project,” 

 

“Tha-thank you, Knuckle. I couldn't say it enough,” his smile genuine this time. 

 

“Meh- forget it. I got you. And it's a fine idea you had. I’m proud,” he slapped his friend’s back enthusiastically after a brief hug.

 

“Yeah. I hope it works as well. The construction part will start soon,”

 

“Count on me to help,”

 

“Thanks again,”

 

“Don't even say it,” the man smirked, taking the white coat from his chair and walking to the exit.

 

“Hey Knuckle-”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Anzo-” he cleared his throat. “What’s his Nen type?”

 

The other had not to face him or else giggles would fall from the already open mouth. 

 

“Enhancer,” the answer was short and contained as the fighter made his way out without glancing back with an amused look on his face.

 

\--

  
  


They would be back at any minute by now.

 

Gon knew it because Killua had warned him through a message on the phone. 

 

Sadly he couldn't accompany the group on the latest task, but the target was simple enough for him not to be worried too much. 

 

Walking up and down the corridors, he greeted every passing person with a smile and a firm nod. Making quick conversations until he heard heavy steps.

 

The man was brought in chained and sedated. His hands cuffed as Knuckle and another party members dragged him across the floor.

 

Gon took a look at the criminal up and down. The emitter who had been disturbing the peace at a village nearby. 

 

He gestured in the direction of the underground levels, telling Knuckle he would be there soon enough for the questions.

 

When turning his glance up again, he instinctively smiled brightly at the sight of Killua turning around the corner seconds later.

 

“Killua-”

 

The excited call died when another figure, not so familiar, followed and patted his friend on the back.

 

Anzo.

 

He was slightly different from what he remembered. Gon couldn't tell exactly what but he was. The aura he gave off wasn't threatening but present enough to tell enemies to back away. Still friendly, however.

 

The man was taller than Killua by an inch or two. By the state of his clothes, he had been directly involved in the fight against the wanted target. He could see a few injuries on the exposed arms.

 

When talking to the transmuter, he looked down, aiming for his eyes. There was nothing much to look into the fact but he stood quite close to him for a casual talk.

 

Gon tilted his head while Killua seemed to answer him shortly but not annoyed like he usually did. The former assassin adjusted the straps on his hands, a little stained with blood and dirt, closing and opening his fist. 

 

At the attempt of rotating it, Gon noticed Killua frowning in frustration, a little wince coming out, even though he couldn't hear from the distance.

 

Anzo took a step ahead and took the damaged limb in hand, bringing it closer for inspection and pressing his thumbs into the pale skin, holding Killua’s arms and twisting it abruptly.

 

After a moment, the man smiled and pointed at the hand, mimicking the motion he had just tried to make earlier and Killua repeated it once again, not with the painful expression anymore.

 

He could read a “Thank you,” on his lips, as clear blue eyes blinked up at him in what seemed to be surprise at the random knowledge.

 

Anzo nodded dismissively, grinning and slapping his back. 

 

Again.

 

Gon felt something funny. A foreign sensation growing on his stomach and up to the chest. Fiery and uncomfortable as it tightened his heart and made his mouth dry.

 

He grasped at his shirt where the painful feeling felt stronger, checking his pressure at the wrist and confirming nothing was physically wrong.

 

Then why his head seemed to be spinning somehow?

 

Killua’s gaze turned away from his colleague to the end of the large corridor to see no one standing there anymore.

 

\--

 

Sliding the door open slowly, Killua made his way inside the house, shaking his hair momentarily to brush away the water dripping from the strands at the light rain that had just began to fall.

 

Birds were chirping outside. Now probably hiding between tree leaves and waiting until they could fly again.

 

The small hall was quiet and the kitchen empty. The only light still on came from the candles lit up at the living room window. 

 

Killua closed them so the wind wouldn't put the weak source out. Scanning the room to find Gon sitting in front of the sofa, meditating with nen energy.

 

“Night,”

 

The head full of dark messy hair turned his way as aura enhanced on his back. 

 

“Killua,” he said in the usual happy tone. “Welcome back!”

 

“Where’s Alluka?”

 

“She’s upstairs reading her new book. She said you were coming exactly ten minutes ago,” 

 

Killua nodded and left his backpack on the ground.

 

“Sorry it took a while. How was the interrogation? I bet the guy talked fast, huh? He only lasted a few hours with us,”

 

“Quick. Almost no effort at all,” he answered simply, facing away and continuing his practice.

 

Weird.

 

The transmuter walked up to him and looked down at the man breathing in and out. 

 

“Why are you practicing now? Didn't we agree to rest when the day is over?” He leaned on the couch, a hand on his hip. Head to the side.

 

There was no reply.

 

“Gon?”

 

Nothing.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Brown eyes shot open and looked up at his. 

 

“Yeah. Just,” he moved lightly “Just wanted to-try to focus. Don't worry,”

 

Gon wasn't chatty. Loud. Or saying his name. 

 

The Zoldyck sat down in front of him, getting closer and putting a hand on one of the crossed legs.

 

“I’m ok,” he smiled, not really looking into his eyes. “Truly,”

 

The grin was there. But something felt off.

 

Was he avoiding him?

 

“Gon,”

 

“Hm?”

 

Killua kneaded his thigh, the free hand joining in to the same, running downwards to his knees and up again until slender pale fingers met his lover’s hip. 

 

There was no move.

 

Leaning closer, Killua circled his arms around broad shoulders, short nails grazing upon a wide warm back, scratching through the light fabric of his shirt to make their way up so slowly they could hear the ticking of the clock along the soothing sound of the rain, as digits tangled within Gon’s hair, massaging and combing thoroughly.

 

A low ‘hmm’ rumbled from his chest and the other grinned at the small victory, pressing his lips to the strong jaw, placing hot kisses onto the even warmer skin, leaving an invisible trail of his endless affection. 

 

Killua straddled the larger body, gluing their frames together just right, hands moving with expertise, knowing where to press and how to touch exactly in the perfect way to make him melt. Want to surrender forever and do anything he wished, no matter what it was.

 

Gon shook where he sat. Arms trembling and legs feeling wobbly. 

 

A defying mean laugh in his ear when the transmuter exposed his neck freely, kissing up to his ear and biting at the sensitive spot below. A maddening stream of ‘mhhm’s’ vibrating against him, in that sinful tone he knew way too well how to use.

 

The touch. His scent. Having Killua so close.

 

It was too much. It made his heart beat so loud inside his chest he genuinely thought someday it would stop because he couldn't handle his lover being so-

 

“Killua-”

 

Big arms wrapped around the narrow waist, bringing the smaller body impossibly close. Holding him into his arms until the other seemed out of breath. Squeezed too tight.

 

“Go-Gon! Wh-what’s going on?”

 

“I’m happy. Happy just to have you with me like-like this-”

 

“What? What are you saying? I’m always here. What’s with you?”

 

Killua’s beautiful hands caressed his face, brushed his cheeks and the back of his neck. 

 

And when he finally looked up at worried blue eyes, Gon blamed himself for being so dense to think he could ever hide anything from them. Look away even if he wanted to.

 

Killua was so much to take in all at once he had to breathe.

 

“Calm down,” his voice commanded, fingers never stopping to move on his skin. “It's all fine,”

 

Sometimes he forgot Gon was way too easy to tease. 

 

While his breathing returned to the regular pace, Killua spent countless minutes looking into dark warm eyes, watching the dilated pupils go back to normal size as he combed his friend’s locks.

 

“Ok?”

 

Gon nodded.

 

“Ok then,” 

 

The grip around him became loose and comfortable. Not desperate any longer. Scarred palms caressed and circled his back, responding to the previous touches. 

 

“How was it? The task?”

 

“You’re being so weird today,”

 

Gon hid his blushing face into the crook of Killua’s neck, keeping hands respectfully above his waist. It almost made the other snort.

 

“I mean it. How was it?”

 

“Ok? I don't know how to describe it. Boring, I guess.”

 

“I’m sorry I couldn't be there,”

 

Killua looked down at him with a humorous expression. “Were you worried about that? It's not a big deal. I know you are busy-”

 

“Do you get along?”

 

“Get along?”

 

“With everyone. I know you like Knuckle but I-I mean the others,”

 

“The rest of the group? We don't fight if that's what you mean,”

 

“No. I’m saying- you made friends there?” The sun kissed skin became reddish at the shoulders and cheeks.

 

Killua became more confused by the second.

 

“I am not sure to consider them friends. They’re not bad people,” the advances became lighter, tracing the lines of Gon’s cheekbones and the bridge of his nose.

 

The taller man closed his eyes, bringing elegant hands to his mouth, kissing his knuckles. 

 

“Really? I don't know most of them. Just by names. Like Yado. And Anzo,”

 

“They are nice,”

 

Even if his energy had settled down, the edges still rippled with some kind of mindfulness Killua wasn't sure how to interpreted.

 

He knew his partner well enough to know there was something he wanted to dig but there wasn't a clear message of what it was. 

 

Lips pressed on his skin, big hands handling his waist and the back of his thighs. 

 

Gon nudged at his chest, rubbing his cheek against a dark shirt, burring fingers through the silky hair until their noses were touching.

 

Killua blinked once, sending silent questions through their connection.

 

Asking for a objective reply of what he wanted and what was making the atmosphere so unshifting.

 

He was sure Gon could feel his doubts but if they were conveyed at all, the other chose to ignore it, nuzzling against his face and rubbing at his neck as if he had done before but not so occasionally.

 

An almost inaudible sniffing sound followed and Gon placed a kiss on his forehead to rosy cheeks, grabbing at cold hands once more to bite gently at the pulsing point.

 

Oh.

 

The rhythm of his already racing heart skipped a beat.

 

That was new.

 

When he thought to have felt Gon’s presence back at the Council place it hadn't been just mere imagination.

 

Killua smiled, tipping his lover's chin up with his finger. Knowing how to deal when the source of worry was revealed.

 

“Tell me about the project you were working on this morning,” the request was sweet as the young man let his body weight relax completely into the embrace.

 

“You wanna listen about that?” 

 

“Mhm,” the loving strokes on his hair felt so good. He proceeded to knead on Gon’s shoulders.

 

“Well-Knuckle helped with the financial part. I wouldn't have made it without him,”

 

“What a great guy,” he commented in a yawn.

 

“He did it as a favour. I owe him that,”

 

“What’s it about?”

 

“Four months ago there was a small town that got caught up in a fire because of a fight between two local gangs,”

 

“I remember that,”

 

“Well, yeah. So I thought we could get together and build houses for them again. It wouldn't take long if I got the right team and materials, you know-”

 

Killua smiled against his chest. Gon could be a lot of things and thick was one of them. If he ever, for one second, considered it to be possible for him to look at another person that wasn't his best friend, he had to be terribly blind.

 

Not that irrational feelings of that nature didn't invade his mind. On the contrary, he was well aware of that flaw, to the point he looked down at anyone who spent too much time with him. 

 

But that was because his selfishness had been strong since the beginning.

 

Gon never allowed himself to be so. 

 

Was that why he felt confused?

 

“Your plan sounds so much better than my day already,”

 

“You think so?”

 

“For sure. I couldn't stop thinking about coming home all the time,” he hid a grin into Gon’s neck, grazing lips but not quite kissing.

 

“Re-really?” 

 

“Yes, I enjoy the talk enough but they were annoying me at the end,”

 

“All of them?”

 

“Yes, all of them,”

 

“Everyone?”

 

“Everyone,” he reassured, giggling when happiness filled the room again. Feeling the bright energy that belonged entirely and uniquely to the enhancer wrap around his own.

 

What a simple man.

 

“And they speak too much,” Killua added, lifting his head to meet Gon’s eyes. “You know how I feel about that,”

 

“Yes,” he squeezed quickly warming hands into his own. “Not too much, just the necessary. Or it becomes rambling,”

 

They laughed. 

 

“Yes, exactly-” 

 

The pouring rain had become stronger. The sound of droplets hitting the leaves quieted down the living room. The low flame of the candle dancing in the dark.

 

“I still missed your voice, though,” Killua whispered as if it was a secret, muffled and low.

 

Gon framed the tinged face, silently asking him to look up so he could kiss the tip of the button nose and pink lips as well.

 

Fingers played with the short dark hair on the back of the other’s head. Pressing back calmly and enjoying the sensation of being so perfectly close.

 

Gon could, indeed, be a lot of things to process but Killua didn't mind. As long as he was allowed to stay he would do anything.

 

Let him be as selfish as the man wished to be if it meant he wanted Killua back as bad as he had longed for him.

 

They shared kisses for what seemed to be long minutes before Gon pulled away to rub their cheeks together, making both grin. 

 

Killua got up from the pleasant spot pecking Gon’s forehead one last time to catch his backpack and see Alluka upstair. 

 

“And you know,” the glance was fiercely directed at relaxed brown eyes. “Anzo is not that strong anyway. The trick with correcting the ligaments? I’ve seen better,” 

 

He rushed away, laughing at Gon’s blushing, shocked face right after he groaned into a cushion. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Voice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So here is the second chapter of this shor series, which you can considerate as a sequel to: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10071698/chapters/22442801
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Bisous!
> 
> Many.

“How do you expect me to stay calm when the creep is out there. Loose. In exactly this bar-”

 

“Knuckle,”

 

“And that’s not the only thing. Have you seen his file? The guy is a complete freak. Animal head collector and everything. He got away with jail because he’s a rich bastard who-”

 

Gon put one hand over his loud friend’s mouth.

 

“I know. I understand. But we have to carry on slowly if we want to get him. He knows how to use Nen-”

 

“Then let me use my A.P.R on him and we’ll see if he will run away-”

 

“We have to track the target without him knowing. That’s the whole point of hiding. If we can get actual proof he is one of the heads of the guns illegal operation he’s done for good,”

 

“But-”

 

“Also, your students are here,” Gon tilted his head to the side, indicating the two girls awkwardly waving in the back.

 

“Sorry, girls,” 

 

“It’s ok, Master,” Ami said, smiling at them with equipment in hand. Gon could see she was handling a double edged knife and a small bottle containing some weird blue liquid inside. Probably sleep medicine. 

 

Eri rolled her eyes, blowing a big bubble gum balloon to its limits and letting it pop seconds later with a loud noise. 

 

Gon grinned at both, trying to convey relaxing vibes towards the young pupils so they would feel at ease during their first practical mission.

 

Knuckle was headstrong and often stubborn but what he lacked in patience he had in passion, making the man a great teacher, even when he was a bit careless when it came to formal protocol.

 

From what he said, the choice of whom he was destined to guide wasn’t his own. Instead, Morel, who had been as proud as a Master could be of his very similar apprentice, was the one who had selected the two young talented hunters to be on his sight. 

 

They got along pretty well and Gon was already fond of them. 

 

Ami was a petite transmuter. Shy and calm with the potential of creating invisible barriers with her energy, which was quite useful against strong attacks. Her short height made the girl underestimated and able to mingle in the crowd. 

 

Eri was a taller conjurer. With wild dyed purple hair, shaved on one side and piercings all over her right ear. Despite her intimidating looks and usually short replies, she was just as good of a learner. She had a strange appreciation for nunchakus.

 

“We go in all at once or?” the older girl asked, indicating the entrance with her thumb and one arched eyebrow. 

 

“No. You and Ami will get our path clear of his bodyguards and we will try to get close to him,” 

 

“In like, beating them up?”

 

“No, we attract absolute zero attention. So what you are going to do is: distract them from target, isolate, and get them out of the way,”

 

“So we can knock them down?”

 

Knuckle looked at Gon, who was checking on his phone for information, giving him a sympathetic glance. 

 

“Soundly. If you will,”

 

“Nice. We go first and let you know,” she tapped the communicator in her ear, checking if Ami’s was already positioned while the shorter student did slow breathing exercises. 

 

“You ok?” Gon asked with a low tone. “It’s ok, if you need help we will be right outside, so don’t worry. We are monitoring you,”

 

The little transmuter nodded agitatedly, moving her hands awkwardly with no aim at all. Her friend grasping one of them and squeezing gently. 

 

“It’s ok, Ami. Just like we did a few weeks ago,”

 

“Yes, yes-” she exhaled with a nervous smile. 

 

Knuckle patted them both on the shoulder. 

 

“Alright, girls. Remember not to take any detour. You already tracked six agents so go after what you are looking for and stay focused. And be,” he paused looking at both in the eye “Quiet and untracking like a shadow,”

 

“Osu!” they replied in unison, walking in the direction of the entrance. 

 

“Morel wasn’t wrong to give you them. He is such a wise Master,”

 

Knuckle snorted, turning on the communicator on his ear without looking at his friend. 

 

“I won’t lie. They’re great,” he pulled out a cigarette and leaned on the cold stoned wall, looking around to get a view of the area.

 

“No one is on our tail. If they are, anyway, they are good hiders. I can’t feel anyone.”

 

“Why are you here anyway? Doesn’t the chair make you busy enough?”

 

Gon shrugged, taking a place at his side. 

 

The fact that the kid had grown bigger and taller than him was still annoying. The impossible spiky hair making the young man look even broader somehow. 

 

But Knuckle guessed it matched the unmistakable personality and it couldn’t be any other way. He thought of Gon as having an energy so bright and big, his body just had to expand along with it, or else it wouldn’t be able to contain it within. 

 

“Not tonight. And I still owe you one for the project and all the help-”

 

“Oh, please-”

 

“I mean it,” he smiled when the other blew a puff of smoke out, offering the pack to him at which he rose a hand in refusal. 

 

“Isn’t Killua around, anyway?”

 

“He’s with the B-Team for the task up in Meen. Said he would call if he needed backup or anything. That’s why-” he shook the phone inside the big pocket. 

 

“Sure,”

 

A few minutes passed. The night wind getting a little rougher on their skin. No one too suspicious walking by or in any closer perimeter. 

 

“Master, you there?” the muffled voice reached both through the tiny piece. 

 

“Yeah. How is it going?”

 

“I got one of them laid back in the bathroom stall,”

 

“Unconscious?”

 

“Yep,” 

 

“Eri, how did you get him in the bathroom?”

 

There was a pause.

 

“I won’t share this information,”

 

“You will share this information as I say,” he yelled into the communicator, Gon gesturing for him to be quieter. 

 

“I’m a woman,”

 

“You’re seventeen and I have your guardianship for now. I gave you sleep potions. Get them into use,” 

 

“Alright,” Gon could hear her sigh into the mic. 

 

“Where’s Ami?” 

 

“She is in the smoke room. I think two of his contacts are there but i don’t know. I guess she is playing waitress-”

 

The loud music was banging against the speaker making it a little difficult to get the details.

 

“Playing what?”

 

“Waitress,” the girl screamed and Knuckle winced. The leader closing his eyes at the tone. 

 

“Ok. Did you get a view of the Norio guy?”

 

“Not yet-I think he’s-”

 

“What?”

 

“Up-upstairs. V.I.P area. I think it’s restricted or something. We can’t reach,”

 

Knuckle turned so quick, a breeze flew in Gon’s direction.

 

“Did you know about a closed area here?”

 

“No. It wasn’t in the file. Maybe it’s new?” he scratched the back of his head.

 

“The girls can’t reach. If we can’t get to him it’s no use,”

 

“At least they are clearing the path for now,” he cleared his throat. “Eri,”

 

“Yes, Master Gon?”

 

“Can you try and find out how we can get to where he is? Try to talk to one of the staff,”

 

“Kay,” there were a few moments in silence before they heard a “Hey! Fancy meeting you here-” followed by the sound of punches and something hard hitting flesh. 

 

“Eri? Eri?!”

 

“Relax, I’m ok. It was a loser looking for his friend back here. I got two now,”

 

“Ok, Alright,” Knuckle breathed in. “Try to do what Gon told you,”

 

“Copy,”

 

“I swear one of these days they are going to ki-”

 

“Master!!!!”

 

“Ami?! Where are you?”

 

“In front of the back door. It-it’s kinda heavy dragging two guys out,”

 

“You got them?”

 

“Yeah. It was easy with the sleeping meds. I hope the poor waiter I knocked down wakes up soon, thought,”

 

“Don't worry about that, dump them somewhere but don't be too obvious. The potion will last at least eight hours,”

 

“Alright. I’ll mingle-”

 

“So, it’s four out. Sounds like progress to me,”

 

“As long as the others don't miss the unconscious guys, yes it is,”

 

“Don't worry. With his guards dogs out of the way the boss is easy to handle. He’s probably reeking of alcohol right now,”

 

A group of young people passed by, raising plastic cups and laughing loudly as they strolled in the direction of the club.

 

Gon’s phone buzzed inside the large jacket. 

 

“Hey,”

 

Knuckle looked at him expectantly and figured that, by the dumb look on his face, there could only be one person on the other side of the line.

 

“Already? Where are you? No-wait. Yes, no-”

 

The older man took a long drag of his cigar, letting it out in the cold night air.

 

“Then you are really close. Ten minutes away. No, it's just training students today. Ok. See you,”

 

Gon flipped the phone shut and put it away. 

 

“He’s coming?”

 

“Yes. The mission ended earlier,”

 

“We are being stupid if we attract attention,”

 

“Don't worry. Killua’s masking abilities are pretty much impossible to track. He makes a get away really tough,”

 

Something about the tone made Knuckle think he was talking from experience. 

 

They spent a few moments only listening to the girls’ reports. Taking note when Eri mentioned the restricted area was only allowing staff and ‘special company’.

 

“What do they mean by special company?”

 

“He won't like that-”

 

“Be quiet, Ami-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“I mean-and I am not the one saying that- the ‘entertainers’,”

 

Gon had to hold out a laughter.

 

“You think that’s funny, do you?”

 

“That guy is really out of control at parties, huh-”

 

Knuckle pressed the piece against his ear “You are dressed as staff, aren't you? Just go up,”

 

“We meant proper staff but we can manage to sneak in now, there aren't so many of his agents around,”

 

“Do it,”

 

The sound of a running breeze caught their attention before a shadow was visible around the corner. When the older Master was about to take a leap for it, a familiar pristine cloud appeared in the dark.

 

“Killua!”

 

“Shhh-holy hell, he’s really like a ghost,” Knuckle looked at the transmuter up and down as he took away the hood partially covering the tired face.

 

“You should be more careful. If there was really anyone around who wanted to tail you-that would be an easy task,” he smirked, walking to Gon, who leaned down instinctively, burying his nose into the white messy locks like he was looking for something.

 

Knuckle always thought of them weird after all.

 

“I’m not injured. You won't track anything. Relax,” the voice was calm but there was a low rambling to it, like the thrill of the mission hadn't dissipated just yet.

 

Unlike Gon, who had sprouted so tall it was comical to see him side to side with his father, who seemed to be all but small in comparison. Killua hadn't grown as much but he was still on the advantaged side. 

 

However, his figure seemed to be more appropriate to run and execute within the shadows, instead of an open attack. Lean and fast, with eyes so typical of his family, no matter how much he hated to admit it. Capable of bringing shivers to brave men’s spines.

 

“What’s the situation?” He asked, leaning casually close to his partner, who seemed too content to be in his presence.

 

“Norio is the target. We have to track his activities for the next four or three days so we can ambush him,”

 

“Norio? The gun mafia man? Isn't that a C-rated job?”

 

“Student training,”

 

“Right. Do you have the chip?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“Where is it?”

 

“With the girls,”

 

“And what are you doing here? That's ridiculous,” Killua slapped a hand against Gon’s chest with a stern look. “You should be at the office,”

 

“I wanted to tag along. We never know when we are getting students-”

 

“What? Yes, we do. I swear-I know what this is about. You are sick of being there, aren't you? You took the first mission you saw to get ou-”

 

“Yes,” he replied with shoulders hanging low and a defeated expression on the transparent face. “Yes, ok?”

 

“Uh,” The other groaned in frustration. “This is so like you to do. There are actual meetings you should be having but-”

 

Gon raised his hands up defensively. “Hey! No. I finished all the paperwork before even thinking-”

 

Knuckle smacked the stone wall loudly.

 

“I can't believe the actual chairman is having a discussion about this matter right in front of me. Sometimes I actually think you two are still kids,” he emphasized the last word when Killua rolled his eyes, crossing his arms and Gon looked down apologetically.

  
  


“Master!” 

 

“Eri, I’m here. What's happening?”

 

“We can go upstairs but only as crew members. That way we can't get close to him and-”

 

Killua pulled the little piece from Gon’s ear and put it in his own.

 

“I’m going in. Stay by the stairs where I can see you,” the transmuter said , unzipping a large black coat.

 

“Whooooa! Is that Killua-sama?!” Ami’s excited voice reverberated through the speaker.

 

“Killua-sama is here? Amazing!”

 

The enthusiastic chat went on for a few seconds, with a loud squealing noises coming from the young students.

 

“Girls-hey! Girls! OI!”

 

“Sorry. Sorry,”

 

Gon looked at both of them quizzically. Not able to hear what was going on between the group as he watched Killua toss the cloak like garment aside on his arms. 

 

He was wearing the typical body suit for furtive missions. Which meant indecent amount of fabric that was way too tight on his skin. A pair of boots and and the usual high neck upper part with long sleeves.

 

“Ki-Killua!” Gon stuttered, a quick blushing tinge rising up to the sun kissed skin while trying to cover his best friend with the piece on his hands again.

 

The other brushed it away with a bored look. 

 

“Oh please. The faster we solve this the better. Here,” he gave the little speaker back to Gon. 

 

“Ki-Killua wait. Wait,”

 

As soon as he came, the Zoldyck was heading to the opposite direction.

 

“He’s a darling,” Knuckle snorted under his breath and received a look that made his mouth shut in record time.

 

\--

  
  


“Oh my-oh m-he’s coming. He’s coming what should I-”

 

Eri elbowed the nervous girl next to her. “Please, Ami. You’ve seen him countless times at the Council building. Just relax.”

 

“He’s tall,” she wheezed 

 

“He probably can hear you too-”

 

“Eri. Ami,”

 

The later mumbled something when the former assassin said her name.

 

“Killua-sama,” both greeted politely. The older one taking a step ahead.

 

The club was crowded so there wasn't much room to move around but on the bright side, most of altered and alcohol affected people wouldn't interfere with their conversation.

 

“Here’s the chip. The ideal is that you put it on his cellphone. We can go up but no staff is allowed near him. What are your thoughts?”

 

“I have a few ideas, don't worry,” he thanked both, taking the object up to the sleeve. “Follow me,”

 

The minute he turned around Ami slapped her friend’s arms, mouthing ‘Have you seen the hair?!’ with an expression that could only make the other laugh.

 

The perks of being accompanied with the older hunter, they supposed, was that they could be invisible in the crowd when almost all eyes turned away from their figures to land right on the unusual sight of Killua.

 

The white strands making the club lights reflect onto it, turning them vibrant in a way. Not too unlike the smoke coming from the lighted up cigarettes and coming from the dance floor.

 

They were upstairs in no time. Security not even bothering to ask for credentials after a few words from their leader.

 

The private area was like entering another dimension. Way too different from the loudness and euphoria of the under level. The place still had music but it wasn't blasting of filled by only beats. An artist performed on a modest little stage upfront, singing to the tune of blues. 

 

There were tables around, with people playing different games. Some more familiar than others and a couple of guys sweating and slamming their fists on wooden surface, with a bunch of cards on their hands.

 

“Grab a platter and walk the place,” Killua said before swiftly snatching a glass from one of the waiters.

 

The students nodded, splitting up.

 

He walked around to see men being too drunk to even capture a scene more than two feet away from their noses 

 

A group of provocatively dressed girls laughing loudly and placing hands all over them while the supposed business agents smoked and gambled with some on their laps.

 

Up to the front, on a big purple satin sofa, he could see the target, and many of his companions, also affected, possibly, by more than one substance. 

 

It was almost pitiful.

 

“Good evening, gentleman,” he stopped in front of the table, eyeing the head operator down to his shiny shoes up to the head.

 

Low rumbling came from three of his supposed partners.

 

“Who are you? And why did my crew allow you here? I said only entertainers, didn't I?” The yell seemed to startle one of the girls as the man looked around, seeming to seek one of his guards but not seeing anyone.

 

Cheers to Eri and Ami.

 

“Are you with them?” an older man with glasses pointed to the women, red colour to the puffed out cheeks.

 

“Oh, me?” Killua tipped the almost full glass of what  he thought to be sake down and sipped the liquid slowly. “No, I’m not with the gorgeous ladies but I would be very happy to have a word with you, Mister Norio,” 

 

“Huh? I am not taking requests and certainly not hearing any propositions today. This is a private par-”

 

“I’m terribly sorry to hear that. I am sure you also know that is not how my family deals with things, see-” he finished off the drink, licking full lips and strolling lazily closer to the man. 

 

“Family?”

 

“Yes,” the ponytail in his hand flipped aside charmingly while deadly blue eyes narrowed down at him. “Zoldyck,”

 

The small dark eyes in Norio’s head wided up almost comically. Turning to the small crowd around him and gesturing with hands full of rings in a clear sign for them to leave, which was done immediately with whispers fading in the room.

 

“Zoldyck,” he repeated in a more sober tone. Coughing a few times and offering a place by his side at the now vacant sofa.

 

“Sure,” Killua accepted the offer, coming around the coffee table to sit a little too close for one doing business. “We are not fans of typical gatherings for contract talk. I’m sure you already know that. Also, our services only come by recommendation and I’ve been hearing interesting things about you,” he emphasized the last word, blinking slowly and sending a promising look at the man’s direction. 

 

\--

 

“Ohhh- he’s doing it. He’s doing it,”

 

“What? What is he doing?” Gon’s shaky voice echoed at the other end of line.

 

“He’s talking to Norio,”

 

“That,” Ami pointed “Is more than talking,”

 

Knuckle raised his eyebrows at Gon’s hilarious face. 

 

“What do you mean more than tal-talking? Are they drinking or something? What is-”

 

“Wait. I’ll try to serve them something so you can hear. I will turn the speaker on loud,”

 

“Alright. Thank you, Eri,”

 

“Ohh-this won't end well,” Knuckle lighted up another cigarette, breathing in slowly to take in the relaxing content into his system.

 

The chairman ignored his friend, holding the piece firmly and walking from side to side.

 

There was an increasing background sound and now they could listen to the slow rhythm of the song being played, along with people laughing and talking.

 

“Martini?” Eri’s voice was clear and then an almost definitively drunk man answered a ‘yes’

 

Making the target inebriated always helped. But the fact made Gon tense up by a notch.

 

“-So I thought it was a good idea to come here and talk in person. Don't you think so?”

 

There it was. Killua was certainly close judging by the volume of the noise.

 

“Ok, buddy last call to-” 

 

“Shhh,”

 

“Alright. At least I said something,”

 

He could imagine the guy being way too bewildered by the presence of Killua. Looking at his white locks up to perfectly drawn black lines over blue eyes.  

 

“I-I suppose,”

 

He was even stuttering.

 

“You supposed right,”

 

It was a purr. He was defined using it.

 

“And as a man of vision such as yourself. I wondered if your-” there was a pause “organization needed extra help, I would be willingly available,”

 

“You-your services, right?”

 

Yes, he meant that. What else could it be?

 

“Certainly. I’m sure you would be impressed at my work. I’m very efficient,” the laugh was slow and clearly sensual. Double meaning hidden in the speech.

 

“I’m very convinced you are,”

 

Knuckle coughed. “Alright. I’ve seen this kid play scrabble and video games not even six years ago. I’m done,” he stated, taking off the communicator. “I also think you shoul-” 

 

The aura growing around Gon’s large body intensified. Not welcoming and warm , though. More like threatening and aggressive.

 

“Oh boy-”

 

\--

 

“Eri, don't stand so close!” Ami whispered from behind the bar where she poured drinks. “It's a little suspicious,”

 

The taller girl took a step back cautiously. “I can't, though. He is everything I want to be in the future,”

 

“I know, am I even allowed-”

 

“Quiet. Let me learn,”

 

Killua has slid a few inches forward, being dangerously close to the criminal. An elegant hand holding the martiny while staring at the victim like his life depended on it.

 

“-saying that, it would definitely be interesting on both sides for an agreement. We usually don't take small targets but we can make it work if you struggle with a boss,” slender digits trailed the edge of the expensive suit. 

 

“And you do private requests as well?” 

 

Killua forced himself not to laugh at the implication. Choosing to sip the drink instead, nodding. 

 

“Can I give you my contact, then?” The hand sliding through the short reached for a pocket, getting a hold of the man’s phone.

 

The reply was fast and Killua took the chance to lean in to whisper something in his ear, reaching around to free the tiny chip from the tight sleeve and slide it into one of the plugs, making sure it was glued properly before returning the object to its original place.

 

\--

 

“What? What did he say?”

 

“I don't know but Norio looks like an alive tomato right now,”

 

Knuckle shrugged at his side. “I don't even wanna know,”

 

Gon gestured for him to put the piece back on, which he did reluctantly.

 

“Master, it's done! We have free access to his contacts and surfing too,” Ami’s voice said on the other end.

 

“Great job, girls. Get back down and thank Killua for the help,”

 

“Osu!”

 

\--

 

The pleasing smell of fresh herbs being boiled reached the sensitive freckled nose, eliciting a loud sniff from the enhancer. 

 

Back at home, Alluka was in the garden watching whatever she fancied on one of the portable devices Gon had gotten for her a while ago.

 

Killua stirred the fastly turning yellow liquid as camomile scent filled the house.

 

“Killua,”

 

“Yes?” He didn't look up from his task.

 

“Back at the club,”

 

There it was. The transmuter thought it was taking too long.

 

He glanced at the uncertain man with full attention. Never admitting he adored just how a person of his physique and size could act awkwardly inside such a big body.

 

“You did a very good job. The girls are so thrilled to have you close. I knew Ami was impressed by you but Eri-that was new,”

 

Killua arched an eyebrow. Waiting for it.

 

“Then the-the way you-”

 

He wouldn't help him there.

 

“The technique you-”

 

He lived for moments like this.

 

“Yes? My technique, what about it?”

 

“It’s-” 

 

Gon looked away with a blush on his face. Hands brought together and not sure what to say.

 

Killua sighed and brought the tea cups down. 

 

“Gon, I do it all the ti-”

 

A mess of wild black hair shook at the force of his turn.

 

“Sometimes,” he corrected “When I need information. It's not a big deal. It's like when we were kids and pretended to be fosters so people would tell us things. But that wouldn’t work now, would it? So I just use the obvious,”

 

“The obvious,”

 

Yes, he wasn't blind. Everyone with a decent sight knew his lover and best friend was otherworldly. Charming. With a hypnotizing voice and a- 

 

A well developed body.

 

Gon covered his eyes with big hands. 

 

It wasn't fair. 

 

“Yes, quite obvious,” he agreed, serving three cups as he went.

 

“You-you never did that-when we are-together,” 

 

If there came a day his partner failed to surprise him, Killua didn't know when it would be so. There had to be an explanation to what crossed the young man’s mind.

 

“I can't believe it-”

 

“Wh-what? Isn't it true?” He played with the rough fabric of the sofa.

 

“Do you actually want me to act like that? Because-”

 

“No. No- I mean-”

 

“Then what?”

 

“I don't know. Forget I said anything,please-” the deep embarrassment with the statement made the transmuter feel just a little bit guilty, walking to the couch and handing Gon’s favourite mug, which Alluka had decorated on Christmas just for him. 

 

He sat by his side, bodies molding against one another through baggy clothes.

 

So drastically apart from what Killua looked like in a bodysuit. 

 

Gon prefered that visage a thousand times. 

 

Slender fingers patted his hair, making him drink the hot beverage before speaking.

 

“I don't act like that because that’s a role. I’m not that person. I just do it so the missions get easier,”

 

Gon hummed against his palm, nuzzling into it.

 

“Also, you don't need it,” 

 

Blue sharp eyes looked up at him in a way he desired to think it was only meant between them. Blinking lazily and conveying secrets that made his whole body tremble.

 

Electric waves running up and down the tense spine with a harder blush. The image of Killua’s smile making his heart beat like a drum.

 

With a single heated look.

 

“See?”

 

“Killua-” he sighed, pulling him closer by the waist, kissing pale cheeks and tangling fingers freely through soft silky hair.

 

“Yes?” 

 

Honestly, he couldn't blame anyone for stuttering at that voice.

 

Kneading through the covered narrow back and sides, the breathy ‘ah’ Killua let out made his pulse skip. 

 

The sensation of the skin on his hands against his bare arms felt so soft. The paleness of it allowed Gon to see the effects of the touches. Becoming pink so fast it was unnerving.

 

Sometimes he thought that was the only advantage he had over him, for his darker flesh wasn't so honest.

 

Pulling him by the back of his neck, they shared a kiss. Teas forgotten aside.

 

Endless pecks and playful nips made them breathe a little off tempo. Sucking in swollen bottom lips and making their hair impossibly messy.

 

Swiping his tongue in slowly, Gon gripped at the strong thigh that, without a doubt, had been noticed by that criminal of a man and squeezed it tight, earning a whimpery ‘mhm’ in response. 

 

“Killua-” he breathed between kisses.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Killua, you-”

 

“Brother!”

 

The taller young man was thrown aside so fast he could barely take hold of his surroundings.

 

“Ye-yes, Alluka?” He said, combing through his locks with a smile.

 

“Eh? Gon? Are you ok?” The girl tilted her head to the side, patting his shoulder.

 

Gon laughed exaggeratedly loud. “Of course! Why wouldn't I be? So fine. So-so,” he sighed “fine,”

 

“Where is my tea?” 

 

“By the table. You need to reheat it, though,”

 

“Why? You got distracted?”

 

“No.I just-Hey, what about the games you’ve been playing, can you show me?”

 

Alluka brighted up, grabbing the device. “Yes! I have two stars already! Come and see, brother! Come on!” 

 

Killua nodded with a smile, following his sister to the garden with quick steps.

 

Gon was about to compose himself when a burning glare was directed at him when his friend slid the biombo haltingly. Blue eyes shining.

 

“You wait,” came the whisper.

 

He gulped watching they disappear behind the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves,
> 
> I hope you enjoy the last chapter of this small series, which is a continuation to this story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10071698/chapters/22442801
> 
> If you have requests, want to share headcanons or just talk I'm here: http://pinkillua.tumblr.com/
> 
> Bisous,
> 
> Many.

The low light coming from above reflected upon the large group of people walking around the massive room. Some talking as other snagged a few drinks from the table. 

 

The reunion after the Council meeting was more of a formal event that ended up being a gathering where gossip was practically allowed. 

 

The loud voices so accustomed to keeping it down, seemed to echo through the tall walls. 

 

It was amazing how such a slight change was able to shift a scenario. 

 

The usually stern looking space, where they usually held their endless reunions, became something broad and bright, like there had never been sumptuous chairs around a large wooden carved desk, on which respectable people discussed missions and fates of countless lives.

 

But right then.

 

Everything looked so different it made Killua feel a little dizzy on his feet. 

 

There were some familiar faces around that helped to bring some comfort in. 

 

Menchi and Buhara drank from  enormous glasses of what seemed to be beer or some very similar content, laughing aloud as the woman told a group of evaluators, how the last trials had been extremely amusing to them. He could hear something along the lines ‘Everyone seems so mediocre these years. It’s almost like they come to the test without having a clue’. To which the listeners nodded with a humorous expression. 

 

Walking a little bit farther to the right, sitting on a couch, there was Mizaistom whispering something in Geru’s ear as the snake like figure only blinked and sipped her drink looking around. 

 

Generally, the Zodiacs always stuck together. It could be for the reason new members weren’t so accustomed to their presence or even comfortable to talk to them. After all, what would one say to such busy crew with tired and serious faces. 

 

The most friendly of all, Killua guessed, was Cheadle. But even if she meant well, sometimes her chats about bacteria and diseases weren’t all that inviting, and people usually backed away with an awkward smile. 

 

It didn’t bother him, though, because she liked to talk. 

 

When someone spoke a lot, it permitted him not to reveal too much or having to say something meaningful back at them. It was comforting at some level. 

 

So the representer could go on and on about new types of deadly organisms that he would just nod and look at her with a distant face. 

That wasn’t hard.

 

The difficult part was having to sustain the interaction for too long. Risking having to talk about himself or even worse, end up on a role of endless questions since he wasn’t so willing to share. 

 

Terrifying. 

 

Killua looked to the left and found a spot with a two-place small couch. Which he was thankful for, since no one seemed to be around it. And there was no food as well, so it lowered the chances of circulation. 

 

Grabbing the seat and leaning on it, the young hunter tried to relax. Scanning the room as if he wasn’t really part of it. Like all the smiling and overly loud conversations were just an element abroad. 

 

He didn’t fancy to be around so many people at once. 

 

Not only because the obligation of reserving his actions but also the possibility of being vulnerable.

 

Seen.

 

Even if the place was filled with considerably trustworthy people, something about the whole situation seemed to send an alarm at the back of his head. Conveying to stay alert. On guard. Because anything could happen at any moment. 

 

But would it?

 

Every hunter, even some politics around, seemed carefree. He could even see Leorio, which they had talked for almost two hours before the party started, seeming to be having a great time. Bottle in hand, which wasn’t a surprise to none, a blush on his dear face and the comically small glasses he was so fond of, at the tip of a very red nose. It made Killua chuckle alone. 

 

Leorio was very good with these kind of scenes. 

 

Loud and big where everyone could see and listen to him perfectly well, despite the ambient music.

 

He was funny and casual. Easy to talk to and be friends with. It brought a smile to his face. From time to time, he would look at Killua when they were on crowded spaces and smile. Just a reminder that meant a lot. 

 

Kurapika was nowhere to be found but that wasn’t new as well. Killua had caught a glimpse of his golden garments before the hunter had been pulled into a tight hug by their inebriated  tall friend and dragged somewhere else.

 

After that he hadn’t returned. 

 

The Zoldyck sighed with a hand on a cold right cheek, looking up at a clock that barely hit eleven hours yet. He had been cordially forbidden to leave the place at least until midnight.

 

It was agonizing. 

 

A loud cackle and some uplifting cheers informed Morel had arrived, along with Knuckle and Shoot, who were holding each other shoulder to shoulder and yelling something at a general direction.

 

Immediately, a small crowd gathered around them, slaps on backs and some ‘whoas’ that always followed when the older Master was in the room. 

 

Only if they knew what was like to have him smoking with Gon all afternoon in their houses. They wouldn’t be so surprised. Specially after listening to some of their nonsense talks. 

 

And thinking of which. 

 

In the middle of the room there stood Gon. 

 

Taller than most by his side and just so bright. With a smile on his face and that ridiculous bandana he liked to wear after missions. 

 

So incredibly and endearingly stupid.

 

His body, which was nothing to underestimate, should cause something along the lines of intimidation but it just didn’t. 

 

So many individuals were just drawn to him. Freely touched him whenever he told a cheeky joke or just grinned with that dazed face of his. 

 

Back at the time when Netero was alive, which had been a few years, but Killua still held memories very well, it was basically the same. 

 

Of course, people owned him respect and admiration on a higher degree, but the old man wasn’t scary. On the contrary, he was approachable to the level of letting two mindless kid try and steal a rubber ball from his hands when the man probably had something better to do. 

 

That never failed to make him snort at his own stupidity. 

 

And Gon was just like him in that sense. Big and golden. Making some wonder how in the world he had gotten to be right where he stood. 

 

Men envied that at a small level but also looked up to him. Women fell just so easy on his charm. That dumb sweet way he did everything without expecting nothing in return. The majority just melted at the simple way he said anything. 

 

Gon could be worried about his ‘methods’ of getting information but they were calculated. Killua planned on acting a certain way, moving in a slow rhythm, lowering his voice to enchant but his best friend didn’t need any of this. 

 

He made it almost seem so easy to just be and have the adoration from so many. 

 

It allowed people to get closer, to feel invited to have intimacy with the man and that was unbearable to watch. 

 

Regardless of what he had learned ages ago about Gon not being entirely in his hold, whenever he had made a new friend or found a new cause to fight. When he was a kid there had been a wonder to his mind whether if he went away for good, would his partner miss him in the same way Killua would long for his presence?

 

The fear had faded away after years of being together but it still echoed, at the back of his thoughts. 

 

For Gon it would be easy. To find new people. To communicate and start over. Meanwhile, the ex assassin could only feel a tightness inside his chest whenever he thought of being parted again. 

 

Because he wouldn’t let anyone in. 

 

Not the way he did with him, at least. 

 

The large spacious room suddenly felt too small. 

 

His head pulsing and making everything feel weird all at once. 

 

The choir of happy laughs interrupting concentration as he left without making a sound. 

 

\--

 

Being surrounded by crickets sounded so much more fitting.

 

Killua was used to the way they talked between them without expecting an answer back. 

 

Looking at the sky, it was evident a heavy rain was coming, so he decided to take cover at a hollow tree not so deep into the nearby woods. 

 

There were some perks about having the main building not so close to city. Sometimes, when things got a little too catastrophic, hunters often recurred to nature to reflect and relax. 

 

A couple of odd owls looked at the mass of white hair with curious faces, hooting at each other and turning their funny heads to the side. Maybe trying to figure out what a stranger was doing at this hour so close to their lair. 

 

Good hunters were appealing to animals. At least that’s what Kite had told them. But not even the irrational creatures seemed to take a liking to him. 

 

Rain began to fall shyly. Hitting the soft ground with kindness and pouring after some minutes. The pleasing smell of wet dirt getting into Killua’s senses and making his nerves a little more at ease. 

 

Looking at his own pale slim hands, he wondered if it would take much longer for the event to end, so he could go home already. 

 

The long silver hair got untangled within his fingers, combing the strands as blue eyes drifted away into the multiple drops falling from the sky. 

 

The shame inside filling his heart for spreading the way it did. 

 

The embarrassing and ugly feeling that he would never name, so it wouldn’t become stronger among his cogitation, invaded his head often without permission. 

 

Not only because of the company or the way they behaved. It was from internal insecurity. 

 

Which would never be admitted to exist. 

 

Ever.

 

Not sober or awake anyway. 

 

Gripping the fabric of his pants, the long boots made paced sounds against bare wood. 

 

Killua guessed he couldn’t blame anyone for being attracted to light.

 

Maybe that was what everyone unconsciously seeked for. A way to sweep away from the uncertain night that was-

 

A shift outside made his body twitch. 

 

Crawling deeper inside the small spot, bright blue eyes deepened, opening wide and sharp while hands started to expose sharp claws, waiting for the steps to get within his reach-

 

When a mess of spiky hair leaned down into his vision field and a bright smile along with it. 

 

“Hey Killua!” Gon cheered happily, waving his hand around as the man lowered his body near the ground. “What are you doing?”

 

The exasperation of the unexpected result made the other confused, retracting his nails and blinking until blown pupils went back to normal. 

 

“Go-Gon?! What are you doing here?” he asked back. “You’re the host of the-the-” he shook his head, sitting up straight inside the little space. “Well-why aren’t you there?”

 

“Because you left so I thought something was wrong,” he said in the most sincere tone there was, scratching above his left ear and leaning his head to the side like an intrigued dog.

 

“Be-because I-That’s not-You should go back. I will be fine until it ends. It’s not like I need supervis-no wait, about that- How did you find me?”

 

Gon grinned. “I know you don’t like too many people all at once so I just thought about the woods and a probable spot you could hide like a-”

 

“You just used your nose,” Killua concluded after some logical thinking.

 

“No, hey-I put some effort into it too. And it’s not like it’s easy to track with this rain-” he gestured around. “Even if I know your scent by heart,”

 

Killua was red in less than four seconds.

 

“Ju-just shut it-”

 

“But you were the one that asked. You are too good at hiding, Killua. Like baby foxes in the island.” he smiled.

 

“What?”

 

“Like those small foxes in Whale Island. They grow up knowing how to hide because they are great at hunting and running away from danger. Kinda like you but-” he paused to consider.

 

“But?”

 

“Without the silver hair,” he laughed. 

 

Killua rolled his eyes, concealing a grin behind a hand. 

 

“Can I come in?”

 

The other took a look at the soaked figure that was Gon. Dark hair a little down and dripping with water, his perfectly groomed clothes almost transparent. 

 

“No, you’re too big,”

 

He pouted. 

 

“That’s not fair. I can fit. Come on,” 

 

Killua sighed and scooted aside, making way so the young man could crawl in, sitting face to face with him. Their legs tangled together. 

 

“You’ll make me all wet now, too,” the Zoldyck stated, tapping against Gon’s drenched pants. “You’re so stupid,”

 

“At least we get a cold together. We could take days off,”

 

“I doubt you would take days off for a cold,”

 

Gon wouldn’t take a break even missing a limb, let alone with something as small at that.

 

“Yes, you’re right,” he admitted, moving playfully so Killua would lose balance. 

 

“Stop,” he responded, landing hands onto the dirty and kicking back lightly. 

 

“I’m not doing anything-”

 

“If you honestly left the party to come and bother me why did you even-”

 

“It’s boring without you,” he answered in a beat.

 

Killua stopped fighting back at the little fuss to look up at him. The handsome face smirking while a big hand grabbed his on the floor to drag the other closer, not minding if it would make his clothes even dirtier. 

 

One arm came down to his waist, holding him in place, fingers hovering up and down on the still dry material. 

 

It was impossible to pull away. He thought it became harder over the years after slowly getting addicted to it. 

 

To being touched like that.

 

Putting a hand over Gon’s broad chest he stopped before the other could reach his face. 

 

“I wasn’t even doing anything. You were just bored that your friends weren’t entertaining enough,” 

 

When Gon frowned and squeezed the palm tighter in confusion it made his heart leap. 

 

Such an idiot. 

 

“Nothing, ever, is as fun as it is when I do it with Killua,”

 

Killua gasped and tried looking the other way, for the feeling inside his chest was just too much. Dousing fire on the pounding heart with an intensity that made him question so many things all at once. 

 

“Sto-stop,” squirming away from his hold, he halfheartedly tried to escape but it was no use when his leaner body was brought forward so their torsos almost touched, legs fitting over each other.

 

“It’s true-” he grinned and it killed the other slowly. The pacing of his rush speeding up, taking away reason to bring euphoria he wanted to deny. 

 

“Our friends are very fun-”

 

“Yes, I could see that. That’s why I asked why you left when-”

 

“And they laugh when I tell the island jokes,”

 

“Oh no, not those-”

 

“Even congratulate and thank me, you know-”

 

“Good for them-”

 

“But they can never do the thing,”

 

His lover blinked. “Thing? What thing?” 

 

“When we-” he framed Killua’s face bringing their foreheads together. 

 

Instinctively, both closed their eyes, breathing in.

 

Energy rising up timidly from both bodies. Alike and so different at the same time, they manifested in the air, rippling through the wind and rain. White and tall, undulating and waving around. Growing slowly.

 

Getting aware of one another and tangling within each other, natural like reborn flowing waters of a river.

 

Moving together perfectly and connecting through every point. 

 

“When we do it like this-”

 

Killua had forgotten about physical space. His presence taken somewhere far away where he wished to stay for a long time.

 

Gon’s voice like a background sound along the sensation of being at peace. Having all anxiety thrown away and dissolved from his body. Being completely overflown by happiness.

 

“Killua-”

 

A nose pressed against the tip of his own. 

 

“Mhhm-”

 

“What do you feel?”

 

He asked as if it were easy to reply. To explain what the flow was like.

 

Instead, he raised hands to wrap around strong shoulders, resting his head against warm skin despite the thin layer of water.

 

Nuzzling against him.

 

Fingers lifted his chin up cautiously. Dark eyes smiling and radiating light.

 

Moving down to press their lips together, Gon embraced him back, running digits through soft hair.

 

It felt warm.

 

Safe.

 

And quiet.

 

Killua pushed back against the contact. Gripping rebel strands and massaging slowly. Angling his head to the side to gain easier access.

 

The motions were calm, setting a pace they knew all too well. Moving against soft lips and not daring to speed anything up. Just being too content to have this. To be able to share feelings of this nature with the most treasured person in the whole wide-

 

He hated kissing any other person that wasn’t Gon.

 

If he had to it for a mission, to poison someone, to get DNA samples, he would always cringe. 

 

Killua, as a child, could never understand when his father had taught him, at a really young age, how to take advantage of a victim’s lust. 

 

How desire made them weak and vulnerable.

 

He would laugh and when his body had grown up enough to try it out on his own and he saw how pathetic all the targets had looked wishing for his touch. 

 

Would roll his eyes at couples getting intimate at public places like their will was out of control. 

 

But then he realized.

 

He knew how it was to feel like every part of his body was melting. To want to fight and surrender at the same time. Feel conflict inside, but only for a brief moment because he already knew the outcome of such foolish dilemma. 

 

Killua guessed he never had walls put up when it came to him. 

 

Because it wasn’t a matter of having them broke down. It was more like Gon was immune to them. 

 

It was scary. 

 

And thrilling. 

 

Electric waves ran up his limbs, sending shivers down his spine and making Gon laugh against his mouth when he sucked on a bottom lip.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing. nothing-” he dismissed it, digging further into the hair he loved so much and kissing him back, swiping his tongue slowly and delivering quick pecks so he could delve inside. Marveling at the amazing sounds his lover made in response. Low ‘mhh’s and breathy ‘ah’s when they parted to breathe.

 

Moving without breaking contact, Killua almost climbed the larger frame, holding him tighter and letting the other take the lead. Exploring inside, moving just right. Hands massaging the covered back up and down. 

 

Slim fingers slipped under the edge of a white soaked shirt to pull it up and let it off.

 

“Ki-Killua-” the taller broke it suddenly with a shocked tone. “No-now? I-I don’t-”

 

“No, stupid. Your shirt is ruined and it’s making me cold. Off,”

 

“Oh-Ok. Sorry. I didn’t mean-” he blushed, curling white hair around his fingers. “Bu-but if you want-I will never-”

 

Killua giggled, covering his mouth.

 

“Will you just? Don’t-ok?”

 

“Ok” it was muffled against the barrier. 

 

“Ok,” he laughed at him, leaning in once more.

 

Yes, he could perfectly understand. How people got lost. Unbalanced and desperate because of bliss.

 

It was easy to let everything drift away. 

 

So he did. Losing count of how many minutes they spent that way. Pecking. Sucking and demanding more. It was the most addicting sensation in the world. 

 

Maybe his younger inner self would look at him, so completely open, and laugh at his own stupidity.

 

But at the very end, he thought himself to be just exactly like every other person in that room. 

 

So drawn to the light and desperate to preserve it.

 

That he couldn’t help but fall in love with all of it.

 

“I want to be with you too-” Gon said, lips pressed together. Swollen and abused.

 

“What?” 

 

“When you don’t say things,” he kissed deeply, gripping on the petit waist, eliciting a quick ‘oh’ from him. “Your energy says it for you,” the young man explained, looking up at him. “And I want to be with you too,” 

 

Killua wanted to say it back. Verbally, so it would count, so Gon would know how much of it was undeniably true but as he opened and closed red lips, nothing came out.

 

“I know,” he reassured lowly, hugging him so tight, the former assassin thought his ribs would crush. “I’m so happy,”

 

If Killua could choose a place to be whenever a storm came, that would be it. 

His ever cold palms grazed over bare dark skin. Freckled from being exposed to the sun for too long without proper cover. Always so hot. Gon never shuddered away from them. The way his hard muscles moved underneath his touch was hypnotizing. It was hard to believe that one day he had been such a small child.

 

“We did it once when we were kids back at my home,” he grinned against the pale neck, placing a kiss on Killua’s shoulder.

 

“Did what?” he asked calmly.

 

“Hide and kiss,” Gon giggled like it was a secret.

 

Killua frowned until memories came to his mind at the seventh or eighth time he had visited Gon back at the peaceful place they both adored. 

 

“Yes-once,” he snorted, kneading Gon’s shoulders. 

 

“We couldn’t kiss at the house. It is disrespectful, Killua.” the stern way it was said made Killua laugh.

 

“Of course. So daring,”

 

“And it was raining too,”

 

“It was because we had nothing better to do. And toads hide in the rain,”

 

“What does it have to do with toads?”

 

“We were hunting toads,”

 

“Oh yeah. Poor toads,”

 

“I wouldn’t say so. You got an infection because a venomous one,”

 

“Ah yes-well, he was colourful and made me win,”

 

“You didn’t win anything-” Killua pulled a little at his hair.

 

“I did-”

 

“Sure. If you say so-”

 

“Hey-Killua,”

 

“Yes?”

 

“The rain has stopped falling. Are you ready to go back?”

 

“Then in twenty minutes we can leave?”

 

“Thirty,”

 

Killua sighed “Alright,”

 

Both struggled with their way out of the small hollow. Gon took a hold of Killua’s hand for balance, helping him to stand outside.

 

“Killua,”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You know, sometimes people think I don't notice things-”

 

“Understandable,” he laughed, shaking some dead leaves and dirt out of his clothes, brushing the pristine hair with fingers.

 

“But every time we go out suddenly like that and come back together, people look for marks,”

 

Blue eyes widened.

 

“Wh-what?!”

 

“Scent, bites, hi-”

 

“Ok. Ok-I understand just fine-”

 

“It's true,” the smile was somehow proud and Killua felt like taking a few minutes in the hiding spot all over again. “They get to grin all night if they find something. It must be amusing. People talk about it and-”

 

“Gon-” the grip on the larger hand became tighter.

 

“Hm?”

 

“Please, stop-”

 

The man pulled him closer, grabbing at the waist, burying his nose through the now rain layered hair.

 

“I don't mind,”

 

“Ok. Wh-whatever you say-” Killua huffed, pushing him aside just lightly enough not to pull away completely with a secretive happy expression he managed to cover up behind his friend’s shoulder.

 

Because deep down inside his chest.

 

He didn't mind it either.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
